


Crackships By Rock

by RimeSquare (Lokuta)



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Multi, This is going to be an adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuta/pseuds/RimeSquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodness gracious... In order to help practice my writing, I've been roped into writing a series of short one-shots about randomly chosen crackships in the Show by Rock!! universe, including characters from both the game and anime. Firstly, I would like to sincerely apologize for this blemish. Secondly, I still hope you all enjoy this crack train express... Doot doot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackships By Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose now would be a good time to explain how the crack ships are created... I have assigned each character from the Show by Rock universe a number, and (almost) every day I will saunter over to Random.org and let it choose two numbers. It doesn't matter who they are, but I HAVE to write something romantic about them. Length of the fic does not matter. They're probably going to be relatively short because I suck. Once a character has been used, I'll cross them off the list until I am certain we've been through everyone. It's total BS, but here we are anyways. As I said, this is all just practice for me, so I'd like to sincerely apologize that nothing is going to be particularly spectacular;;;
> 
> Alrighty kiddos, get in and buckle up because it looks like we're going for a ride!
> 
> First up on the list are number 17, Oboro from Ninjinriot, and number 66, Rix from Rapezziauto.
> 
> ... Okay, this is an odd pair, but I guess these things are to be expected. Whatever, here we go--

_Oboro hardly ever took off his mask. Even around his bandmates, even around the few close friends he had in this day and age. Naturally, Rapezziauto’s resident trouble maker found this to be unacceptable._

 

 

* * *

 

Straight up asking the oni to remove his mask wasn't going to work. No, Rix had seen many try that and fail. She was going to have to get creative to get that flimsy fabric away from Oboro's face, but she was certain she could do it. If anyone could, it was her, after all. This was her strong suit.

 

A wide grin crossed her face as Arashi dropped an invitation in her hands, an invitation to Ninjinriot's next live. It was difficult to figure out when Ninjinriot's next live was, since they always just seemed to... Show up in the most unexpected places. But with this, she knew exactly where they would be!

 

"You'll come, won't you? We've been working really hard on a new song, and I'd love for you to hear it!" How could anyone say no to that face..? That adorable grin and wagging tail. You'd have to have been heartless to say no! The electro beagle nodded eagerly, embracing her friend tightly as she accepted. Yes, this would be the first step to her ultimate goal..."Of course!~ Why wouldn't I? This is an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted!"

 

If possible, Arashi's grin grew wider as he hugged her back, picking her up and spinning with her. Cheery as always, he was.

 

"Great!~" He chimed, setting her down again. "Oboro will-"

 

The shiba stopped suddenly, hand coming up to cover his mouth in a panic. Rix's eyebrow quirked at him, clearly confused by his slip of the tongue. He gulped, shooting her an awkward smile as he backed away suddenly, clearly nervous. "Er, d-did I say "Oboro"? What I meant to say was... Was... Oh! Look at the time! Sorry, Rix! Gotta run! Band practice!"

 

And with that, he darted away before she could even get a word in, leaving the vocalist lost in her confusion. 'Oboro will?' Oboro will what? Be happy? Angry? Sad? What was that all about? A soft sigh escaped her as she shook her head and shrugged. Well, there was no point in worrying about it right now. She had plans to make.

 

* * *

 

 

A bright smile adorned Rix's face as Ninjinriot's live came to a close. As always, the futuristic ninjas gave off a fantastic performance, filling the air with their sound and lighting up the night sky.  _'They're amazing...'_ The thought repeated itself over and over as she gazed up at the stage, watching them as they waited for their fans to file out of the space so that they could clean up.  _'...Spectacular...'_

 

Arashi noticed her as enough of the fans moved away, waving her over excitedly. "Rix!~ Rix!~ What did you think, huh? Did you have fun? Did you like it?" 

 

The star struck girl could hardly get a word in edgewise as the shiba continued shooting off questions, only stopping once Oboro audibly cleared his throat. 

 

"... Enough, Arashi. At least give her time to answer." 

 

"Oh! S-sorry, Rix!" A soft and awkward chuckle.

 

"It's fine, it's fine!" She smiled warmly, about to continue speaking when Rin broke in.  
  
  
"Ahh!~ I'm a bit tired... Ne, Arashi, Kamui... Let's turn in early tonight, hm?~"

 

"Huh..? But I'm not--" Arashi was cut off by a sharp glare from Rin, ears flattening a little as he gulped. "Uh, yeah... L-let's go... Uh, goodnight Rix, Oboro... See you tomorrow!"

 

"? See you tomorrow..!" Rix called after the three as they left, leaving her alone with Oboro. The older woman's knowing smile and teasing glance at Oboro before they left certainly meant that she knew something, but Rix couldn't really figure out what. And why was Arashi acting so weird? Nothing about this was clicking for her. It was too weird! But she couldn't worry about that right now. She was alone with Oboro, and she  _had_ to get that mask  _off._

 

"... I am sorry." The sudden apology  jolted Rix from her thoughts, turning her attention back to the oni in front of him. His crimson gaze was cast towards his feet, and his voice was barely above a whisper. That too, was unusual. A weak smile rose on her lips as she shook her head, patting his shoulder.

 

"I don't know what you're sorry for, not like you've done anything wrong!" She was so close... If she just reached up and quickly pulled it down...

 

"No, but my comrades certainly have been acting odd lately, have they not..?"

 

Oh, so that's what that was about. With another shake of her head, Rix sighed.

 

"Darn right they have, but I don't mind too much! It's kind of funny, I guess..."

 

"... I see..."

 

It was getting increasingly hard for her to resist as they spoke, her hand slowly inching its way up towards his face. He didn't seem to notice, looking off to the side. She could do this... She was ready to do this. 

 

"... Feeling mischievous today, are we, Rix..?" He murmured suddenly, quickly catching her wrist before she could retract it.  _'Damn it!!'_ , she almost had him! Her finger tips had been but millimeters from brushing his cheek. She gulped quietly, grinning apologetically at him with a soft chuckle.

 

"S-sorry... How did you-?"  The oni pressed a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her before he pulled his mask down. ~~_'Oh no, he's hot...'_~~

 

Hot damn... She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely hadn't been this. Smooth skin broken only by the dark markings on his cheeks, soft lips that pulled upwards just slightly at the corners, and his teeth... His sharp bottom incisors poked out from between his curved lips. If she looked closely, she could just barely see the tips of the top ones, too. Paired with the ever so faint glint of mischief in his eyes, something about them definitely made her... Excited. Especially as he pulled her hand close to his lips, peppering light kisses on her knuckles and nipping gently at her fingers and palm. 

 

"O-Oboro..?" Rix stuttered out, pink dusting her cheeks as she watched him continue his ministrations. 

 

"Hm?"

 

"W-what are you..?"

 

The oni chuckled softly, planting another gentle kiss to her knuckles.

 

"I anticipated you and your antics would come after my mask sooner or later... I deemed that it was only fair that I got to have a bit of fun with the girl I've had a crush on, as well..."


End file.
